Zoi and Mal a match made in HELL
by Chibi Teazer
Summary: Zoicite, Zoycite, Zoysite, Zoisite! However you spell it is the main character in my longest ficcie ever. A MalZoi Please R&R first serious SM ficcie!


Hi there! Chibi Teazer here, now I am chiefly a CATS author but I thought hell, I love Zoi and Mal so I gave it a go. This story has been bugging me for quite some time now and I just had to put pen to paper. or rather fingers to keys and type it on up. Okay first of all, Zoi is a gal in this one, I know that 'she' should be a 'he' but cause I grew up seeing the dubbed version she is well, a she. PLEASE don't let this put you off! Please read and give me feedback as this is my first real Sailor Moon fic. that other one was just a mad thing I whipped up late at night. Anyway! Please read AND ReViEw!!!!  
  
Zoe and Mal a match made in HELL - By Chibi Teazer  
  
Tap. Tap. Tap. Her long, and hideous, fingernails drummed on her throne. Beryl was very displeased with her general's progress so far. Jadeite and Nephrite were all right as far as warriors went, but she was going to need more than those two idiots and Malachite to defeat the moon kingdom. She knew it was a far stretch to even try to believe they could help her. She needed a real warrior. One who could help carry them to victory against the cursed moon kingdom. "Nephrite! Jadeite! Malachite! Get here NOW!" Her voice thundered through every room in the dingy negaverse.  
  
"How long do you reckon it'll take her this time to get bored with us?" asked Jadeite. "Not long, we haven't spied on the moon kingdom for, uhm, how long is it now? Two hours?" said Nephrite with a "hint" of sarcasm in his voice. "Get over it already, she won't be happy ever until she's taken over the world and all that crap, you know the rest." Said Malachite the icy tone shutting them up and causing Nephrite to take a sip, or depending on how you see it a huge great gulp, of his brandy. "You gotta get off of that stuff man, you'll get seriously sick." Said Jadeite taking the offending glass from his friend's hand. "Gimme!" "No way!" "Yes!" "No way!" "Yes!" "No way!" "Yes!" "I'm going. You two are idiots." Malachite got up and. "Nephrite! Jadeite! Malachite! Get here NOW!" "Damn it." Said Jadeite. "Damn it." Said Nephrite. "Damn it." Said Malachite. C-R-A-S-H. "DAMN IT!" they said together. "That was my favourite brandy too!" yelled Nephrite in a v-e-r-y- disgruntled manner to say the least. "You are an idiot, get over your stupid alcohol!" said Malachite "C'mon, can't keep her highness waiting all day." Said Jadeite. "Shh, she's everywhere!" warned Nephrite. "Just get to her court you idiots." Said Malachite  
  
"What took you?" said Beryl deliberately taking a long time to say the words. "Monsieur Sponge over there lost his favourite brandy bottle." Said Jadeite. "Thankyou Mr Snide." Replied Nephrite. "That's enough!" Silence regained her control on the two bickering generals. "I have decided that it is time to re-awaken our last general." The three men looked at each other almost in fear. The fourth general? The idea was almost inhumane! "Majesty? Are you quite sure about that?" "YES! And Malachite? NEVER QUESTION ME!" Malachite cringed as the words stung. The first thing that he had learned after his "re-awakening" was that the Queen's praise was all that was worth earning, and her punishments were severe. And he should have known better than to question her. He knew better. He did. "I am sorry M'Queen." She sighed and exasperated sigh. "We are wasting time. I am reawakening the last General. Malachite, you will train him. He will be a child when he is reborn and will grow five times the speed of a normal child so that in five years he will be the same age as you. Do you understand?" the edge on her voice told him not to argue, no matter what. Even though what she had just said sounded completely insane. He wondered if Beryl had gotten into the vodka. Probably the rum that Nephrite had been complaining about being missing earlier. "Uhm. Yes your majesty." 'Is she nuts?!' he was thinking. Malachite tried to suppress his anger and only just stopped himself from whining to her. This was all he needed some stupid kid around his home and getting under foot. Making a pain of himself.  
  
Beryl waved her hands around her crystal ball, whilst incanting a spell under her breath. To the three general's amazement a large sphere that was red in colour poured from the ball in front of them. It hovered about two metres off the ground making a strange humming noise. Beryl stopped her incantations and stood (one of the very rare occasions where she did). Her eyes were blazing red, which made her look like a jack-o-lantern but to the point, as she lifted her hand to the sphere. She made a gesture, which from a distance could have looked very rude, and as soon as she had done so the colour left the sphere to show a body in the foetal position. Malachite grimaced as the body began to spin. None of them had seen a re-birth as they had all been re-born together. And it was pretty gruesome to say the least. "This is our final general, perhaps his presence will whip the rest of you into a satisfactory shape!" 'I'm in satisfactory shape, otherwise this 'final' general of hers would not be under MY supervision!' thought Malachite. As he was thinking those very thoughts the body of their final general began to unfold his limbs. From the back, which was all the other three generals could see, he looked very effeminate. Malachite looked over his shoulders to see Beryl in a state of shock. The naked general looked at the queen. "This can't be right!" she thundered. Nephrite was thinking of his dear scotch bottle that probably no longer existed, so he didn't notice Beryl staring the man up and down. Jadeite thought that he looked more than just a child as Beryl had said he would be. He looked like he was fully developed. And Malachite was just sulking. "Uhm.." Beryl was at a loss for words, quite uncommon when it is our dear Beryl after all.  
  
"I think we have a slight problem." As she said that the man looked around at the three generals staring at him. "Holy.." Said Jadeite stopping himself. "Shit." said Nephrite finishing his statement. "He's a woman." Said Malachite in disbelief. "Ma'am?" she asked timidly. "YOU WILL REFER TO ME AS YOUR MAJESTY!" She was obviously having the worst PMS day of her life. "I'm so sorry your majesty." She said meekly. "GO! Go away!" "Your majesty?" she asked confused. "MALACHITE!" "Er. uhm. come with me." he said. She turned around, startling the three men. Each of them oggling her in all her glory. "Uhm." Malachite unclipped his cape and wrapped it around her shoulders, "covering" her from view. "C'mon, teleport." "Tele-what?" she asked, still dazed and confused. "Oh my go.." He groaned "Follow me through the doorway." He said through gritted teeth. "Okay." She did as she was told, and within seconds she was gone. "You two get out of my sight!" she yelled at the other two.  
  
Malachite appeared in a room. The girl looked around, the room was big, it had four 'comfy' chairs sitting around a fireplace. On both sides of the fireplace were two huge bookshelves, each filled to the top with volumes varying in colour and size. Malachite sat down in one of the chairs. He brushed his hands through his hair. He looked at the girl, as if noticing her for the first time. "Who are you anyway?" asked Malachite. "My name is Zoisite." "Whatever, look, as far as I'm concerned, you are a pest to me. I am here to teach you how to survive. Beryl is convinced you are our "final general" and I'm supposed to train you." The coldness in his tone froze her to the bone. "Yes sir." "You will address me as your Lord." "Yes M'Lord." "You will do as I tell you." "M'Lord?" "What?" "Can I have some clothes? Please?" He got up, somewhat irritably, from his comfy seat. "Follow me." "Yes sir." He walked, at a fast pace, out the door and down a corridor. Zoicite struggled to keep up with him and keep the cape around her shoulders. He went into a room and stopped suddenly. So suddenly in fact that Zoicite had to stop herself from crashing into him. "Your room." He gestured around the big room. "Clothes are in the wardrobe. By now one of the servants will have filled them." He left the room almost as quickly as he came. Zoicite looked around the large room. A four poster bed, with a curtain she noted, was against one wall and on the floor in front of it was a huge round fluffy rug. On the side of the room opposite to the door was a large window overlooking what looked like a large training field that was filled with warriors all either practising or having lessons. On the wall opposite to the bed was a large walk in wardrobe with, yuck, black doors. Next to that was a bathroom. On the final wall there was a dresser and desk. She looked inside the bathroom. It was very, white. 'Oh goodie, a white bathroom for me to destroy'. In the actual bathroom there was a spa bath and shower and sink. All of which were. take a guess. white. Joy, she wondered if all the bathrooms in the place were white? If this Malachite had done it just to annoy her? Black and white? Very annoying colours. Well, if you wanted to be completely accurate, neither of them were colours, but that's not important. 'I bet he did it on purpose.' Malachite, she thought to herself. Very full of himself he was. Although she was sure all the other females in this repulsive universe found him attractive. She didn't think he was that great, just an egotistical male who, as per usual, was more interested in his looks than anything else. "What am I doing here?" she asked herself aloud. She shrugged and wandered into the wardrobe. It was more like a completely other room than a wardrobe. Inside it there was more clothes than she had ever seen, and considering she was a girl and clothes is a "girl thing" that was quite a lot of clothes. The uniform that Malachite was wearing was much like one she found in its own section. It was hung up carefully on a dual hanger, one for the pants and the other for the jacket. A pile of green undershirts were piled underneath and next to them was a pair of shiny black boots. 'Great, I get to look like I'm horse riding instead of being a warrior.' She thought. "Zoicite! Get in here NOW!" yelled Malachite from outside the room. Realising that she was still clothes-less she looked through a section that looked like "light-evening wear". It was incredible at how well organised the wardrobe was, vowing to check it out more thoroughly later, she quickly picked out a light blue chiffon number. Swiftly moving over to the dresser she tied her silky blonde hair up in a ponytail and made her way out the door. She walked down the hall and almost walked into the wrong room. "Quickly girl! I don't have all day!" Trying to keep it to herself that she was NOT a girl but a woman she walked into the room. "Sit." He said pointing to a green armchair. "Tomorrow I have to go through paperwork and change schedules. You have the place to yourself. However, you heard the phrase, you break it, you bought it? Well that applies to you." "Yes M'Lord." "Good. I will be gone early and be back late. You can practice your teleportation in the meantime." "How?!" biting back the 'aren't you supposed to teach me that!?'. "Just think hard of the place you want to go."  
  
"Just think hard of the place you want to go. Yeah right." Said Zoicite to herself. After all that's all she had, herself. She had tried all morning to teleport and had only managed at one point to teleport her shirt to her wardrobe, but she suspected that was one of the servants. She walked around her room to the window. She looked down onto the field and spotted a familiar figure working one of his students. "Arrogant egotistical bastard." "You should not let him hear you say that." Zoicite spun around. "Who the hell are you?!" "Whoa! Calm down girl! My name's Nephrite." "Good for you, now leave." "It doesn't work that way. I want a chat with you." "Well I don't want to chat to you! Get out of my room!" "Got a lot of spunk haven't you considering that you were only just re- awakened." "Spunk is more than I need to get past you. Now get lost!" Nephrite walked across the room in three quick steps. His 'niceness' was gone quicker than it had come. "You learn girl. I am not having you better than me because for some reason Beryl likes you. So learn quickly that you are lower than me. NEVER forget it!" "Whatever, just go away!" Nephrite left the room with a teleporting gate. "Arrogant.. Argh!" she cried out in exasperation." Well, she had just made another enemy. She walked backwards to try and sit on her bed but accidentally snagged the rug. Everything in the next 30 seconds happened so quickly. She tripped and felt herself falling backwards, in her mind she thought "Oh no, I'm gonna feel pain" but she wished herself to be elsewhere, she wished or rather 'thought hard' of the other side of the room. And somehow she was there, in a flurry of pink cherry blossoms, on the other side of the room. She stood in complete shock for a few seconds. Then it hit her, she had teleported to the other side of the room! She had finally done it! Well, know that she had done it, she had to try to duplicate it, and make sure she actually knew how to do it. It would be no good if she was in some battle and there was no convenient rug to trip on and therefore teleport.  
  
By that night she had perfected the art of teleporting almost completely. She teleported into the sitting room in the hopes of making "her Lord" impressed. No such luck. "Finally managed have you?" "Yes M'Lord." She said in a VERY downcast manner.  
  
That night she sat and started to read one of the giant books which Malachite had allowed her to read. It had taken some persuasion however. The book wasn't that interesting. It was just old knowledge of the moon kingdom and the negaverse's relationship. Suddenly out of the blue, "Your training will begin tomorrow morning, be on the training fields in your uniform by 7am." He said in an (guess what?) icy tone. "Yes M'Lord."  
  
The next morning Zoisite was up and dressed and on the training fields by 7am. "You're late." "No I'm not." For answering back to him she received a slap across the face. She tried to hold back the stinging of tears in her eyes. "You will learn to never question a superior in time young one." She looked away, a red hand mark staining her beautiful face. "You must learn how to defend yourself properly. What would you have done if that was a youma?" "Dodged." "They why didn't you?" "Cause I didn't think that you would hit me!" she screamed at his face. Malachite used a strong spell to lift her off the ground. "Never, ever yell at your superior. If I had been Beryl, you would be dead by now." "Yes M'Lord." He put her on the ground. And she wiped away a tear. "One other thing, learn to control your emotions. If your enemy knows you are frightened or in pain they will kill you." "Yes sir." The rest of that day they spent developing and perfecting her signature attack, razor sharp cherry blossoms.  
  
It was later that night during her combat training that Malachite began to see why she was the second to the top general. She might have been the 'smallest' and the 'youngest' of the four generals but she was also one of the most vindictive people she had ever met as well as being quick with her movements. "C'mon! Faster!" Zoicite punched the bag. "Harder! This guy isn't dead yet!" She punched harder, pretending it was Malachite and found to her amusement that the bag split. "He is now." she said before teleporting to her room. "Well, I guess so." He said whilst raising an eyebrow. "Oh ah," said Zoicite popping back in, "I met someone called Nephrite and I think I made an enemy of him. Is he important around here or can I top him?" "WHAT?!" "What?" "No you can't top him!" "Okay! Calm down! I was only asking!" She was gone again in yet another flurry of petals. "I can not believe this woman! She is completely a different person!" Malachite knelt down and picked up and the punching bag, with a quick spell it was back to normal. She had wanted to KILL Nephrite. That was pretty strong. What had he done to her? "M'Lord?" Zoicite walked into the sitting room. "Yes?" said Malachite not looking up from his book. "Can I use this as a weapon?" asked Zoicite "Whoa! Get that thing away from me!" he yelled at her as she pulled her ice crystal away from his face. "How did you conjure that?" "I dunno, I guess I was just bored and thought of ice and it appeared." "Well, yes, you can use that as a weapon. And, now I want a three page essay on the uses and misuses of ice-crystals." "Huh?" "You are here to learn and in order to learn you must work. So get to it!" Zoicite looked helplessly around the room and glared at the book he was reading. "You might want to start on it instead of glaring at the book, it is due in tomorrow." Zoicite heard a squeak like sound, escape her throat. She pouted and walked over to the bookshelf, taking out two large books on weaponry she retired to her bedroom. Ten minutes later and she had her books, paper and pens lying on her huge bed. She closed the curtains for privacy and turned on the big light that she had found on the roof of the bed. Half an hour later and she had her first paragraph. She sat up and took a deep breath before immersing herself in work again. By 11pm she was finished, finally. So she did write in a huge size, and did ad silly words like 'and' and 'but' as well as separate contracted words but if she hadn't she wouldn't have had three pages! She packed her pens up and opened her curtains to find that she wasn't alone in her room. She narrowed her eyes at the sight of another general. "Who are you?" she asked suspiciously. If she was going to make another enemy she wanted to know his name. "I'm Jadeite. One of Nephy's buddies, not as bad tempered as him though." "Just as well or I'd have to do something evil with you." She said whilst retracting the ice-crystal she had brought up from the ground behind him. He laughed at her joke. This startled her as she had never heard anyone in the evil place laugh. They were all so stoney faced, to say the least when it came to her 'Lord' the ice-king as he was called by many, behind his back of course. "So how are you holding out against ol' ice-king?" "Okay I guess, he's not to bad... a little abrupt at times but not too bad.." she said but not believing herself. "Yeah, right. Well, if you need any help with your training you can find me down there," he said pointing to the field, "on a daily basis, usually in the mornings." "Thanks, that's nice of you." And with that he was gone. He seemed like a nice guy, but the first thing that Zoicite had learned, thanks to Nephrite, was that you could trust nobody in the negaverse. Nobody at all. And she didn't trust anyone.  
  
After two months of intense training sessions, Malachite found that Zoicite was, in talent and skill, much higher than Nephrite and at a point that she was rivalling him. This frightened him just a little bit. He had never been in that position with anyone. He had come across her many times just 'practicing' with ice-crystals, which were many times aimed at Nephrite, who was oblivious to her murderous tendencies. She had come across him plenty of times and they had had staring contests, each trying to kill each other with their glare. But she was never the one to attack first. Malachite drilled her day in and day out, making sure her skills were always up to scratch. On the third month of her training Malachite and Zoicite were told that they were to be in Queen Beryl's court the next day.  
  
"You MUST understand that if you talk back to her you will be in strife. Even worse than I can give you." Zoicite snorted, she remembered plenty of times when he had hurt her just to get a point across. He realised what she was snorting about. "Listen to me! She is me magnified one million times. Believe me, if you are as rude to her as you are to me, you will be in plenty of trouble!" his tone was sharp. "I understand sir." "Good, make sure you do!" "Sir?" "What?!" "Why are you so flustered?" "Why?! Because she is checking up on how well or how not so well you are doing in your training!" "As if!" "Zoicite, I don't care what you think, I know her better than you do!" "Right."  
  
"I have a job for you two." "Us?!" asked Malachite incredulously pointing to himself then Zoicite. "Yes you, I have seen Zoicite's progress and I am impressed, you are teaching her well." "Thankyou M'Queen." Zoicite left herself a mental note to give him an ear bashing on how dumb he was. "You are to go to the next royal function, which I believe is a ball for Princess Serena's birthday, I want to know everything that goes on. Is that understood?!" "Yes M'Queen." they said simultaneously.  
  
"The easiest way to get in would be to disguise ourselves as a duke and duchess." Said Malachite, Zoicite was amazed. She had only been in the negaverse for a few short months and she had indeed found out just how arrogant her trainer could be but also found that when he was assigned a job he did it to the best of his ability sparing nothing to guesswork. It was like, in his own words, he was a completely different person. Perhaps he had just gotten used to her being around? Who knew. "Because she is checking up on how well or how not so well you are doing in your training, I believe those were your words." Malachite groaned. "Ok! Ok! I'm sorry! Look could you please go and find an outfit in your voluminous wardrobe that will make you look like a duchess!" "Yes sir!" she said giving him a military salute and about turning. Malachite gritted his teeth. She was SO annoying!  
  
Back in her room Zoicite walked as fast as she could over to her wardrobe. Suddenly from behind someone pulled a knife on her. "You listen to me!" "Nephrite." "Shut up or I'll kill you here right now." he said digging the knife into her causing blood to be drawn, "I am sick to the hell of you, and you don't deserve such a "big" assignment." "I don't believe that that is up to you!" she said before grabbing the knife and kneeing him in the family jewels. Producing and ice-dagger of her own, she directed him down the hall to the sitting room. "What are you doing back so soon Zoicite!" yelled Malachite without looking up from his book, a habit which he, for his own good, should have given up. "Oh, no biggie, just that our good friend Mr Nephrite hid in my room with a knife. I think that deserves some sort of attention huh?" "What?!" Malachite finally looked up from his book. "What is the matter with you? Are you completely nuts!" he stood up, "Get the hell outta my home! And if you touch any of my students again I will kill you." He said the last part with such iciness Zoicite was scared and knew he meant it. "Yes sir." Said Nephrite just as sure. Nephrite teleported from the room leaving Zoicite staring at Malachite. "Are you alright?" he asked her. Zoicite tried to gulp, but found that it hurt to much to gulp. Malachite rolled his eyes. "C'mere." He said. She walked over to him. He pulled her chin up and rubbed an ointment into her skin. "Uhgh!" she cried out before keeling over. He grabbed her round the waist and helped her to her room. "It's hurting!" "It will hurt. The ointment is a quick heal cream and will hurt for that reason. You need to be well enough for tomorrow." "Yes sir." "Lay down, and try to sleep it will be easier on the pain." "Yes M'Lord." She did as she was told and was asleep in moments. The adrenalin that had previously coursed through her due to the attack had left her exhausted. He watched her for a few moments and then pulled her quilt up over her small frame. He left the room to return to his paperwork.  
  
"G'morning!" said a rather bright Zoicite. "Is it?" "Aww c'mon! It's not that bad!" "How's your neck?" "Eh? Oh! It's fine. Just a little mark." "Good, look just be ready for the party by 4pm okay?" She walked over to the chair he was in and looked over his shoulder. He was, as per usual, reading a book. "Don't you ever get bored from reading all the time?" "Why would I?" She crossed her arms over the top of the chair. "Well, you never do anything except read." "That is NOT true." "Oh yeah? I have never seen you do anything but read when you are in this room." "Can you dance?" "What?!" "Can you?" "Probably." "Hmm?" "Well, nah. I never tried." "We are going to a ball and you can't dance?" "Well. can you?" she said trying in vain to defend herself. "Of course I can."  
  
"Whatever." "You need to learn before 4pm today!" "What?! I can't learn to dance in 4 hours!" "We got 6 hours." "How long do you reckon it's going to take to get yourself and MYSELF ready? I'm not a miracle worker and it's gonna take a while to get you looking up to scratch." Malachite looked at her with narrowed eyes and then in horror as she advanced towards him. "Dance lessons first!" Zoicite sighed. "Oh alright." Malachite magicked the furniture to either sides of the room revealing a polished wooden floor. "Are you kidding me?" "I do not kid." "Whatever." "C'mon." he said She looked at him a little apprehensively. "It's not like I bite or anything." "Yeah well, I wouldn't be the least bit surprised." She said lightly. What was she doing? Was she flirting?! No way! Not with. him. Within minutes she was dancing, and she wasn't to bad at it, except for the occasional foot that she stepped on, she was really quite good at it. "Oh no! Look at the time! I am never gonna be ready in time!" And in the typical 'girly-girl' fashion she was running to her room and showering, getting dressed and fixing hair. During this time Malachite was in his own room, putting on a dark suit that looked, remarkably, like his normal uniform minus the boots of course. "Zoicite! Would you damn well hurry up! We have to be there in five minutes!" Zoicite made her way to her dresser and quickly checked that everything was in place. She then walked out to the big room. As she entered Malachite turned and did a double take. The normally rough and tousle 'little girl' was definitely looking more beautiful than he had ever seen her. She was wearing a dark green sleeveless dress that went all the way to her ankles with a gathering at the waist and a huge bow at the back. He hair was tied up in a knot with strands of her hair falling down her shoulders. She wasn't a little girl anymore. She smiled hesitantly before walking over to the stunned Malachite. "Well?" Malachite cleared his throat. "Uhm. just teleport to the garden outside the royal palace." "Okay," she said and was gone in her cherry blossoms. He stared for a few seconds at the place where she had been standing and then he to disappeared to the royal garden.  
  
"Luna, I'm very worried that Beryl will do something evil tonight. Kidnap another one of our nobles." "I don't think she will your majesty, just sit back and enjoy the party. The scouts are watching and so is Artemis and myself. There is nothing to worry about." "I hope you are right." She looked around at the progress of the party. "Watch out! If that statue breaks it will come out of your pay!" said Serenity to one of the workmen. He put down the large ice statue of Serena and bowed. "Sorry M'Queen." Said the 'familiar' male voice. The workman next to him gave him a slight nudge. "Shuttup you idiot." Said Jadeite. "What? She addressed me!" "Shuttup and just get to work!" Nephrite grumbled at his friend. Jadeite dropped his voice to a whisper. "Beryl said that we were here to keep an eye on those stupid bimbo scouts, so stop making yourself conspicuous!" Nephrite placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Look, I'm not! I'm still annoyed about that little." "Look, she's not that bad." "Yeah whatever."  
  
Guests were starting to pour through the huge doors at the back of the entrance hall. The queen had really outdone herself this time, the hall had wall hangings all the way down with the royal crest on them. On either side of the hall there were two large tables with plates of food and wines. And in the middle there was a huge dance floor. At the end of the hall, opposite the large oak doors, there was a stage, on which the queen sat with her daughter. Just below that stage there was an orchestra who started playing as soon as the very first guest arrived. Each guest brought a gift for the princess, all of which were placed on the stage. Outside in the garden Malachite was running through what they were there for. "You understand we are working, and we aren't here for fun." "Yes sir. Uh?" "What?" "We haven't got a gift for her." "So?" Zoicite groaned and narrowed her eyes. "We will stick out immediately without a gift!" "Fine! Here." He said whilst magicking a package. "What is it?" "I dunno, just something some poor shop doesn't have anymore." She gave a slight laugh. "Whatever. C'mon." She said whilst taking his arm. Malachite felt kinda shocked at first but then realised that it was only part of the show. Wasn't it? Of course it was! They walked through the garden and reached the main hall. "Here goes." Said Zoicite and knocked on the door. The large oak doors opened up on a huge ballroom that was filled with people either chatting or waiting for the dancing to begin. "Ma'am, Sir." Said the doormen. Zoicite turned to the doormen, they looked vaguely familiar but she quickly wiped that from her mind and she and Malachite began to "mingle". She was taken over to where a group of people were chatting. "Hello," said Malachite turning on his charm. "Oh! Hello, how are you tonight." Said one of the ladies obviously trying to flirt. "Fine thankyou. What a wonderful occasion it is to!" "Oh yes, our dear princess, although rumours are that Queen Beryl is going to attack tonight!" "Really?" he said gripping Zoicite's hand tighter. "Oh yes. She was very nervous at the. oh look! They're starting." Malachite and Zoicite turned their attention to where Queen Serenity had stood up with her daughter at her side. Zoicite noted that the daughter was a good three years younger than her. She listened as the queen welcomed her guests and thanked them for coming to her daughter's 17th party. Zoicite held tightly to Malachite, not wanting to get lost in the huge fathom of people. "And lastly, I would like to thank our wonderful scouts who are keeping us safe tonight from anything unpleasant." Said Serenity whilst gesturing to four women, approximately the same age as the princess. Each of them was dressed in their warrior outfits, and looking very cold. It was indeed a cool evening. "Now! Please let all of you dance!" said the queen. And as soon as it was said the orchestra began to play a beautiful waltz. Many couples made their way to the middle of the room and began to dance. Zoicite felt her throat choke up. She didn't think that she would have to dance in front of so many people. "Lets go." Malachite whispered to her. She looked up at him anxiously. "I can't!" "Beryl instructed us to, and you will." He said sternly and quietly. "Yes sir." Zoicite felt herself being led to the dancefloor. Malachite placed his arm around her waist and held her hand. He felt a tiny shiver go down his spine. "You see, you're great at it." He said trying to take his mind off how he was feeling. "I'm not my Lord." He dropped his voice and whispered in her ear.  
  
"You shouldn't call me that here." She looked up at him. "But wouldn't they know who you are if I called you by your name." She answered quietly. "I doubt it." "Alright then, Malachite." She said, smiling. They continued dancing, and as the music played over their heads Zoicite felt strange, and light headed. It was something she had never felt before. Never in her life. Which she was sure was longer than three months. The music finished slowly and the couples made their way over to the sides and 'switching' somewhat with the other couples who hadn't been dancing. "You see, that wasn't so hard now was it?" "No Malachite." She said still smiling. "Let's go get some of this food huh?" Zoicite sighed 'typical male'. "Well! It is here for the guests and we are the guest right?" "No, we're not." She said with a hint of humour but still wandered over to the tables with him. "What is that?" she said pointing to something pink in colour on a biscuit. "I'm not quite sure, actually." "Look, what are we actually doing here?" "Getting information." "Uh huh." "Well, we have already established that they are expecting an attack tonight." "Yes but that doesn't mean that they aren't expecting attacks all the time." "Very good, so we need to find a time when they aren't expecting an attack. And use that to our advantage." "How can we do that?" "Simple, find someone who has a big mouth." "Oh good, that'll be easy." "Well look over there," he said pointing to one of the sailor scouts. Zoicite smiled at him. "I think this is my turn." "Whatever you say. Of you go." Zoicite walked over to the girl, determined to prove she could do her job properly. She approached the brunette cautiously but still with her so called 'spunk'. "Uhm, Hello there." She said. "Hello!" Zoicite was surprised at how nice she was. "What's your name?" she asked.  
  
"Zoe. How about you?" "Oh, I'm Lita. And I'm freezing." They both laughed. "You've done a wonderful job of this party. "Well, it was really nothing to do with me." "Oh but of course it was! You, I've heard, are one of the best scouts! It must be hard having to protect everyone." "Well, I suppose I am quite good aren't I?" Zoicite grinned to herself. This was just what she wanted. Butter the girl up and then steal information. "Yes, I was amazed at your recent attack. It was so strong! I can't understand how you chose such a hard life!" "Well, it is quite hard. But I get by." "But don't you ever get a holiday or something like that?" "Well, yes. We are actually having a holiday very soon. In one week exactly, so that makes it next Friday! We are all going away to visit earth." "Wow! That'll be incredible! I have never visited earth! You'll have to tell me all about it!" At that moment, 'Zoe' noticed Malachite approaching. Lita gave him a strange look but dropped her pattern of thought which went something along the lines of 'he looks like a bad guy. hmmm'. "Hello ladies." He said "Ah! Lita, I'd like you to meet my "date"." "Oh hello." She said somewhat downcast. "What's the matter?" "Well, we aren't allowed to have dates. No biggie." She said faking a smile. "Well Ladies, I must protest and take my "date" away." "Oh well! Bye Lita!" "Bye Zoe!" she called half heartedly. Once the two were out of earshot Malachite whispered to her.  
  
"Well? What did she say?!" "The scouts are leaving the moon kingdom for a holiday to earth." "WHEN?!" he asked, rather loudly causing a few of the guests to look at him. He grinned a bit and whisked Zoicite out the back door to the garden. "When?" he said more quietly. "Next Friday. They are leaving because they are all so "tired"." "Quick. We have to get this news to Queen Beryl." "Why? Can't we stay a little longer?" she begged. "No, if Beryl finds out that we kept information from her we will be in deep strife." Zoicite pouted a little but accepted his response. "Oh fine then." "You really liked it here?" "Well duh, It's completely different to the negaverse. Not so, grumpy I spose." Malachite shrugged. "We don't have a choice. C'mon, we gotta go and report to Beryl." "Yeah yeah." "Oh and by the way, your dancing wasn't bad at all." They both teleported back to the court.  
  
"Well, well, well. Aren't we looking handsome tonight?" said Beryl sardonically. "Your majesty. We have found out that the queen expected you to attack her kingdom tonight. And therefore her scouts were there for protection but they are going on a holiday next Friday. I believe, your majesty, that if there isn't a small attack tonight this holiday may be called off." "Very well, gather one of the armies and go fight." "As you wish your majesty."  
  
"Why didn't you let me tell her?" asked a fuming Zoicite. "Because my dear, you are lower in station." He said sarcastically back. "Don't you dare! Don't you dare pull that higher than me crap! Their station does not define a person! You know that in a few years, I could be as good as if not better than you!" she screamed at him. Which earned her a fair hard smack across the face, which in turn caused her to fall to the floor. "And you still can't dodge an attack." He said slanderously. "Perhaps, if you knew what respect was, I wouldn't have to dodge attacks." She said quietly. She got up and quietly made her way out of the room. 'Great, she'll be in a right temper when I get back.' he thought.  
  
"I'm going to make the disturbance. I'll be back later. Practice something while I'm gone." He yelled into the hallway. He received no answer. Zoicite heard him leave to the army's training grounds. She watched from her window as he lined up the men and women youma for battle. In a flash the whole army was gone. And that was only one of the fifteen armies that Beryl had, and it was the smallest one too. Zoicite grouched at the window for a while and then thought to herself. 'Practice something while I'm gone eh? Like what, dodging techniques?' She walked over to her bathroom, which had a window that also outlooked on the training fields. She got out of the dress and lay it over a chair. Putting on a robe she started the water. To her amusement not only did water come out but bubbles along with it. "All the luxury you could ever want." She said aloud. While the water was running she stood in front of the vanity marvelling at the new bruise on her face. Her pretty face had received many slaps from Malachite due to anger that she had caused. She turned back to the bath and turned the taps off. The water was warm and welcomed her tired self. It had been ages since she had been able to enjoy a warm long bath. She lay there for twenty minutes just marvelling in how the heat made the pains from battle training almost melt away. Her fingers looked more like prunes than fingers after that twenty minutes so she decided :::out::: She dressed in her kitty pyjamas planning to go to sleep but, after having a warm bath, she was not in the mood to sleep. She pulled on her slippers, which were also kitties to match her pyjamas. She decided to have a little look around the 'home'. She walked up the corridor and found a door, which led into an empty kitchen. She shrugged and closed it continuing up the corridor. She opened a door on the left-hand side and found the most amazing room she had seen so far, sure hers was pretty cool but this room was incredible! She knew straight away that it was Malachite's from the telltale shelves and shelves of books that lined one of the walls. 'Geez, why doesn't he just build a library?' she thought. She looked around further and saw that not only did he have a four poster bed like her but he had a huge white (*yuck*) bathroom too. Only his was way huger. It had what looked like a mini pool, heated of course, in the middle of it and a huge vanity. "That'd be right." She said to herself. She left the bathroom and looked more around the room. Most of the décor was, eugh, black. What a "nice" colour. He had the floor carpeted in black, the curtains around his bed which had satin sheets were black as were the sheets. "Perhaps he's just a nutter?" She heard a crash in the 'living room'. So she made her way out there as quickly as she could, anxious not to be caught in the room that she was evidently not welcome in. She hurried down the hallway and ran into the room. "M'Lord? Are you all right?!" "They were a helluvalot better prepared than we thought." She rushed to where he was crouching on the ground. "Help?" he asked weakly.  
  
The debate in her head took a while to establish itself. There was a little angel on one side and a little devil on the other side, both of which looked astoundingly like Zoicite. "You gotta help him!" said Zoicite's angel who was dressed completely in white with her hair down around her shoulders. Her wings were perfectly white. "No way! This guys been a thorn in your side since you began!" said her devil which was somewhat scantily clothed with it's hair is two plaits and chewing gum. Her red tail flipped around her rather "visible" legs. "Ah! Who asked you!" said the angel who apparated a lightning bolt. "She did!" said the devil apparating it's own three pronged toasting fork. "Well, should I or should I not?" asked Zoicite "I think she should." Said the angel. "You would." "Well! Look at him! A spunk like that wants your help." "Hmmm. I guess Miss Wings has a point. Go for it gal." "Uh huh!" nodded the angel.  
  
Zoicite shook herself, what the hell? Angels? Devils? What had she had at that party earlier? She pulled a groaning Malachite down to his room, which took a good five minutes cause he was pretty darned huge compared to her. She sat him down on his black (eugh) bed, and set to work on finding a first aid book of some sort. "Wha? What are you doing?" asked Malachite. "First aid? What do I do?" she asked through pursed lips. "Nothing, only time can heal a wound." Zoicite raised an eyebrow. Right. Whatever. "Can you go to the kitchen, it's across the hall, and get something for me." Zoicite left without responding evidently still pissed at him.  
  
"Now look what you've done you dope!" said Malachite's angel. "Yeah! DOPE!" said his devil. The angel paced back and forth, his wings flapping irritably. "What will you do to realise that this girl is special!" said the Devil who was also pacing. "Twit." said the angel "I know! When she gets back grab her and give her a big smoooooch!" Malachite's angel wrinkled his nose up. "Eeeew! Just tell her how you feel." "Nothing like the direct approach though." "As if!" "Shuttup! She's back." The angel and devil disappeared with a puff. 'I must have been knocked harder on the head than I thought..' Thought Malachite. But the angel and devil did have a point.  
  
"Here, the youma in the kitchen had something prepared for you." She said before thrusting a very hot soup bowl to him, trying "not" burn him. He placed it on the bedside table. "Thankyou." He said quietly, which was a first. "Uhm, that's ok." Said a confused Zoicite. "Did I do that?" he said pointing to her face. "No, I go pounding myself up for fun." She answered cynically. "Sorry." Zoicite did a double take. He had just apologised to her. What the hell? Why was he suddenly being nice to her. After what had happened earlier. She felt his hand brush her face around her bruise. She flinched slightly, his hands were so soft, she hadn't expected that. If anything she had expected them to be callous and rough but it was completely the opposite. Zoicite's angel and devil perched on her shoulder watching intently. He ran his hands down her cheek to her neck and drew her close to him. Zoicite started to get nervous. She drew back from him. "What's the matter?" he asked her. "This isn't right." She said gulping. Shaking her head she got off the bed and ran out of the room. She reached her room and closed the door quietly. Leaning on it she began to cry, desperate sobs.  
  
Meanwhile. "I think you've lost her buddy." Said Mal-Devil matter-of-factly "Stop it!" said the angel. "You haven't lost her at all, you just might have a bit of trouble. actually getting her. that's all." Said the angel trying not to make it sound so harsh. Malachite shook his head and sighed. Sleep. That was what he needed. Angels and devils that looked like him wasn't.  
  
Zoicite awoke to the sound of warriors training. She had slept in an incredible amount that day. Malachite must have been very sick if he hadn't woken her for training. She pulled on her dressing gown over her kitties and walked down the hallway to where she thought Malachite would be either reading or going through papers. But to her surprise he wasn't there. She blinked a few times. "Nope, he's still not there." Said the scantily clad devil Zoi. "Oh gosh. it wasn't a dream." "Nope, you just lost your dream man." Said the angel. "Buzz off!" she said to no one in particular. Well, that little meeting with her devil and angel put her in a decidedly grouchy mood for the rest of the day. She spent most of the day curled up on her chair, the one she sat in on her first day that had forever more been classified as her chair, reading a book. At 3pm she got up and had walk around the room to let the circulation flow through her body again. She walked around the big dining room table and noticed a piece of paper lying on it. She walked over.  
  
Beryl called me early, probably won't be back until late. Go to kitchen, dinner will be in there. somewhere. Practice those killer moves, we will need them soon, while I am away. Malachite  
  
She put the paper back on the table and went back to her reading. Now, you and I both know that as interesting as reading books can be, it can't stay interesting for a whole day, so Zoicite fell asleep in her green chair in front of the fireplace just after dark. "Zoicite? Where are you?" called Malachite through the home. He was determined to fix the slight 'problem' that had arisen between them the night before. He looked through the rooms and not finding her went to the sitting room. He drew his breath in sharply as he saw her small figure curled up in her armchair. She looked like (no cliché intended) and angel with her blonde hair falling down her shoulders in curls. Malachite felt a smile creep to his face. "It's called love dimwit! Now do something about it!" said the Mal-devil cuffing him on the head with his fork. Malachite ignored the "thing" and walked over to her. The light from the fireplace lit up her face making her look so beautiful it was just too much for him. He brushed her hair away from her face and noticed the bruise that the day before he had bestowed upon her. He felt terrible for that. She began to stir from her slumber. He moved away to his seat. "Good evening sleeping beauty." He said softly with a touch of humour in his voice. "What happened with Beryl?" she asked quietly not looking him in the eye. "Oh, no biggie, got an ear full for the disastrous attack yesterday then was told the plans for attack on the moon kingdom next week." "And that took all day?" "Yes, with Beryl everything has to be considered even down to the last blade of grass." "Huh?" "Oh nothing. Have a good day?" "Yeah, right, reading all day, fun fun fun." Malachite laughed, a sound Zoicite had never heard before from him and she had lived there a good three months. "You really hate reading don't you?" "No, it's not reading I hate. just how idle that it makes the reader." Malachite raised an eyebrow. "No seriously!" she said "Oh never mind. Tell me about the attack." "Well, due to our spectacular failure yesterday, she wants every warrior out there fighting." "Everyone?" "Yes, she wants the Moon Kingdom destroyed." "She's asking a lot isn't she?" "Mmm hmm." "How are we going to go about this attack?" "I can't tell you, it's one of Beryl's little secrets. You'll find out tomorrow." "Okay then, in that case, I guess I'll go to bed." She got up out of her chair and left the room.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!! GET AFTER HER!!!" yelled Mal-devil "Move it stupid-boy!" yelled the angel.  
  
"What are you doing! Stay there! He's finally talking to you!" said Zoicite's angel. "Comon! Help me on this one!" She said looking over to the devil. "Uh uh man, I am completely of no opinion!" said the devil.  
  
Zoicite made her way to her room and sat down in front of her dresser. She lay her head in her hands and just sat. Until she heard a knock at the door. "Zoicite? Can I come in?" "It's your house isn't it." She said just lacking the humour she needed. He crossed the room to where Zoicite was sitting. He knelt at her knees. "We need to talk." He stated. "Yeah, I think we do." "Why did you run last night?" Zoicite looked at her hands. "Comon, you can tell me, contrary to popular belief I really don't bite." She laughed slightly. "Well, it's just that. I never. I have never. done that before." "Are you kidding? A beautiful girl like you?" Zoicite looked to her feet. Malachite pulled her to the ground in front of him and leaned to her. His lips touched hers ever so softly as if testing. Testing to see if she would bolt again. When she didn't he wrapped his arms around her. He felt shivers go up his spine as she slid her arms around his neck, marvelling in how wonderful he felt. She broke the kiss, and Malachite thought for one second that she was going to 'do a runner' on his again. "Malachite?" "Yes," "I love you." She said before hugging him closer than he knew imaginable. He smiled to himself and hugged her back. Somehow they both managed to get themselves to the bed, where Zoicite proceeded to..  
  
"What?! You think we would let you read that?! This is their private life!" yells Mal-devil. "Yah! It's taken us a heap of time to get them together! Leave em alone!" yells Zoi-devil. "Heya good looking." "Hi yourself handsome." "Oh sheesh! Angels!" say Mal and Zoi devil together.  
  
Well! There it ends! Thankyou for reading! Now that you've done that PLEASE click the li'l button below and review! This took a good part of two days (non-stop mind you) to type up.  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: The angel and devil idea was just reproduced, I think it was in a Harry Potter fic that I read them first.. I dunno which one, so soz if you think I cheated you out of anything. also the characters depicted in this fanfic belong to someone else. I dunno who exactly, but I'm sure if they really wanted to get into suing me they would have by now, so I'm not bothered. 


End file.
